Funny Bleach Episode 34
by RukiaLady94
Summary: No one can ever be more naughtier than the number one naughtiest Soul Reaper.


Funny Bleach Episode 34: The "Naughtiest" Soul Reaper

Today is the second day with Rangiku`s Gigai. Let`s see how this day goes, and we`ll compare it with the others. Lol.

*In Rukia`s Bedroom*

*Rukia is sipping tea on her bed* I love tea. It`s soo relaxing. *Sips it peacefully and quietly untill Rangiku`s Gigai runs in her room*  
*Gigai* BOO!  
*Rukia spits out her tea * DWAAAH! What the hell! Rangiku, that`s not funny.  
*Gigai* For your information, i`m her Gigai. You must learn the difference between me and her.  
*Rukia rubbing her haid* Believe me, i already know.  
*Gigai sits next to Rukia* Oh, do tell.  
*Rukia* You`re super hyperactive, naughtier, annoying, irritating and you always dress...what`s the word.. *Thinks* *Gigai* Slutty?  
*Rukia* Yeah. You dress more sluttier than her and you flirt way too much.  
*Gigai* What do you mean by that?  
*Rukia* You flirt with everybody.  
*Gigai* Like this? *Puts arms around Rukia`s shoulder* How you doin`? *Winks*  
*Rukia moves away* That`s creepy, don`t do that...ever. And yes, like that.  
*Gigai* I can`t help it, that`s the way i am. Lol.  
*Rukia* We all know that. But maybe you should try being more like Rangiku.  
*Gigai* Why? I`m perfect. *Looks up and crosses arms*  
*Rukia* Fine, whatever.  
*Orihime walks in* Hi Rukia. H-hi Gigai. *Blushes*  
*Rukia* Hey, wait just a minute here. How did you know it was Rangiku`s Gigai?  
*Orihime* Uh, i just..guessed? I don`t know, but for some reason i could tell that it wasn`t Rangiku. And i don`t know why.  
*Gigai hugs Orihime* Nice to see someone finally recognizes me.  
*Orihime* Oh, um, you`re welcome. *Blushes*  
*Rukia* Oookay, let`s get goin`. We don`t want to miss Yammamoto`s meeting.  
*Orihime and Gigai are gazing deeply into eatchother`s eyes*  
*Rukia* What`s this...GIRLS!!! Snap out of it!  
*Gigai is still holding Orihime*  
*Orihime* We should um..go to the meeting.  
*Gigai* Yes, we should. *Lets her go and smiles* Let`s go.  
*Orihime walks out*  
*Gigai is walking out and Rukia quickly grabs her* *Rukia* What was that?  
*Gigai* What was what?  
*Rukia* Don`t act as if you don`t know. What happend just now with the two of you? Or didn`t you notice?  
*Gigai* Notice what? *Looks at Rukia`s face* Have you been drinking too much tea? Lol. Come on, we`re gonna be late. *Drags her outside*  
*Rukia* But.  
*At Meeting*  
*Everyones`s waiting for Yammamoto*  
*Yoruichi is sitting on a chair with her arms and legs crossed* What is taking him so long? Where is he?  
*Kisuke is sitting next to her* I don`t know. Maybe he`s too affraid of Rangiku`s Gigai. Hehe.  
*Soifon and Chad are sitting behind them* *Soifon leans forward in between Yoruichi and Kisuke* Maybe he is. I mean, he did run around screaming like a crazy lunatic after he saw her. Lol.  
*Yoruichi* Damn, i wish i had my camera back then.  
*Chad also leans forward* Yeah, you should have. That would`ve been to watch on Youtube. *Smiles*  
*Rukia, Orihime and Rangiku`s gigai sit on the chairs next to Yoruichi*  
*Nemu sits next to Soifon and Byakuya sits next to Chad*  
*Rangiku is already sitting next to Hitsugaya as always*  
*Ichigo walks i and sits next to Rukia* Where is Yammamoto? I`m getting tired of waiting.  
*Rukia* You just sat down.  
*Ichigo* Yeah, but i get tired very easily.  
*Byakuya leans forward* Where`s Renji?  
*Rukia* He`s..somewhere, i think.  
*Byakuya* You don`t even know where your boyfriend is?  
*Rukia* That`s because i don`t stalk him every single day, unlike YOU.  
*Ichigo* Hey, you should be happy you`re brother is looking out for you. Not all brothers do that to their sisters, ya know? *Rukia* Ugh. I didn`t ask for your opinion. Oh, there`s Renji. Yoohoo, over here, sweety. *Looks at Ichigo* Move. *Pushes him from the chair and Renji sits on it*  
*Ichigo rubbing his butt* Why you... *Sits next to Renji*  
*Uryu walks in and sits next to Byakuya while reading a Yuri book*  
*Nemu* Hey, did you see Yammamoto?  
*Uryu* Nope. *Reads*  
*Nemu* That`s because your head is always stuck in those Yuri books.  
*Uryu* What, you got a problem with my Yuri?  
*Yammamoto walks in* Few. Looks like those chocolate cakes i ate last night finally came out of me. Talk about bathroom rush. Lmao.  
*Rangiku* So that`s where you`ve been. *Hitsugaya* We are so tired of waiting here.  
*Chad* Yeah.  
*Byakuya* Let the man speak, will ya?  
*Everyone screams at him* SHUT UP!  
*Byakuya* What the fuck is wrong with you people?  
*Rukia* What`s this meeting about?  
*Yamma* I think you guys already know that Rangiku`s Gigai is staying here..forever, right?  
*Everyone anwsers* Yes.  
*Yamma* Good. We need to come up with a name for her. I mean, you can`t keep calling her 'Rangiku`s Gigai', right? So that`s what this meeting is about. Find a name for her.  
*Gigai* Oh, this is gonna be fun.  
*Rukia* Okay? How about Jessica?  
*Gigai* Nah. Don`t like it.  
*Rukia* Sabrina?  
*Gigai* Noope.  
*Yoruichi* Kate, Katy, Kath, Kathy?  
*Gigai* You`re only saying those cuz they all match with cats *Yoruichi* Katherine?  
*Gigai* No!  
*Chad* Heather?  
*Gigai* Nope. Come on you guys. THINK! Something that matches with my personality.  
*Orihime* How about Rose?  
*Gigai* Orihime, that`s it. It`s perfect. I love it. *Hugs her tight*  
*Orihime* Oh.  
*Gigai* Thank you.  
*Orihime* You`re welcome.  
*Yamma* Okay. From this day forth she will be known as Rose.  
*Rose* This is so awsome.  
*Yamma* Meeting over. Get movin`.  
*Rangiku* This was the shortest meeting ever. Coool. I wish all our meetings were this short.  
*Rose* Everybody does. Lol.  
*Orihime* That`s true *Yamma* Don`t get your hopes up...

*At Hangout Room*

*Orihime* Oh dear. I don`t have a place to sit.*Looks sad*  
*Rose* You know what? You can take my seat.  
*Orihime blushes* Really? Are you sure?  
*Rose* Yup. Come on, sit. *Stands up*  
*Rukia whispers to Rangiku* Those two are getting along very well, don`t you think?  
*Rangiku* No doubt.  
*Yoruichi* There may be something going on between those two. *Smiles*  
*Rukia* Let`s just see how it goes.  
*Rangiku* Yeah. *Tries to listen*  
*Soifon* What`s going on here?  
*Rangiku* Shh! I`m trying to listen here. *Soifon* What are you talking about?  
*Rukia and Yoruichi drag her outside*  
*Soifon* Easy with the clothes there. What`s up?  
*Rukia* We think that maybe there`s something going on between Orihime and Rose.  
*Soifon* Orihime and Rose? *Lauhgs* Get out of town. Lmao. *Sees the serious look on their faces* Hold on, are you serious?  
*Yoruichi* We can not be more seriouser than we are right now.  
*Soifon* Wow. I never pictured those two together.  
*Nemu* Hey girls, am i the only one who thinks there`s something going between Orihime and Rose around here?  
*Rukia* No, we do too.  
*Nemu* Really?  
*Rukia* Yeah. Rangiku is in there eavesdropping at them. Lol.  
*Nemu* Good.  
*Soifon* Who would`ve guessed.  
*Rangiku comes outside* Hey.  
*Yoruichi* So? Did you get anything?  
*Rangiku* Nope. They`re just talking in there. It almost made me fall asleep. But they really are having a lot of fun.  
*Nemu* That`s good.  
*Rukia* Yeah, let`s go back inside.  
*Soifon* Right behind ya.  
*Rose* There was this joke i heard on tv. Soo funny.  
*Orihime* Oh, tell me, tell me.  
*Rose* Okay, but i wasn`t following it that well but the joke part was hilarious for me. The first one was like this: I have a dog that doesn`t have a nose. How does it smell? Awfull.  
*Orihime* Lmao. That`s funny.  
*Rose* The other one goes like this: I saw God. He wasn`t feeling very well. He sneezed. I didn`t know what to say.  
*Orihime* Oh, i get it. When people sneeze, you say 'God bless you' or soemthing. But this time God sneezed. Lol. *Rose* I know.  
*They both look at Rukia and the others staring at them and smiling* What?  
*Rukia almost starts to cry* It`s just that you two look so adorably cute together when you`re laughing. *Sniff*  
*Orihime* We do?  
*Rose* I guess we do.  
*They all start laughing and hugging eatchother*  
What a lovely ending. Really lovely.  
The End 


End file.
